Depuis la porte ils marchaient dans le sable
by Aurelia-21
Summary: Sur une planète hostile, Jack est condamné à mort


**DEPUIS LA PORTE**

**ILS MARCHAIENT DANS LE SABLE…**

**Aurélia**

Episode : aucun

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf ceux que j'ai créés, à savoir : Otintelneu, Trekat, Kelnem, et quelques autres.

Avertissement de l'auteur Daniel et Jonas sont ensembles dans SG1

Résumé : Sur une planète hostile, Jack est condamné à mort.

Classification : Accord parental souhaitable

**Chapitre 1**

**P8X492 **

Depuis la porte, ils marchaient dans le sable à grandes enjambées. Une couleur jaune éblouissante sous un soleil de plomb les aveuglait. La chaleur était presque insupportable, et sous le barda militaire ils suaient à grosses gouttes.

Autour d'eux s'étendait un désert qui leur paraissait immense. Une étendue de dunes et des rochers qui pointaient vers un ciel uniformément bleu, leurs sommets déchiquetés.

Après avoir parcouru un kilomètre environ, O'Neill râla :

-Encore une mission inutile, du sable, rien que du sable, j'ai mentionné du sable ?

-Vous vous plaignez tout le temps dit Daniel, au moins nous ne sommes pas sur une planète glaciaire que vous détestez tant.

O'Neill bougonna quelque chose que personne ne comprit.

-Vous avez senti Carter ?

-Quoi mon colonel ?

-rien du tout.

Et chacun se concentra sur leurs pas qui devenaient de plus en plus pénibles.

-Inutile d'aller plus loin, commanda O'Neill, demi-tour !

-Mon colonel ?

Samantha Carter s'arrêta brusquement, elle semblait avoir trouvé quelque chose.

-Mon colonel, il me semble que droit devant nous il y ait un phénomène curieux, c'est infime, on dirait comme une vibration de l'air.

O'Neill regarda à s'arracher les yeux, il mit sa main en visière :

-c'est un mirage, Major !

-Le colonel a raison, dit Jonas, on dirait une vibration due à la chaleur.

-Mais alors pourquoi à cet endroit précis et pas à côté ? Insista Sam

-Que proposez-vous major ?

-On devrait aller voir, c'est peut-être quelque chose d'important, et puis nous sommes là pour ça !

-D'accord, allons-y, soupira le colonel, mais il me semble que nous perdons notre temps, il n'y a rien du tout ici.

Lentement ils se remirent en route et au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient la chose étrange se précisait, on aurait dit comme un rideau de brume légère, et transparente, on voyait au travers. C'était un mur fait d'une multitude de points brillants. Depuis la porte, on ne voyait rien, il fallait au voyageur toute l'audace de SG1 pour venir jusque dans cet endroit reculé.

Daniel était très curieux de voir s'il y avait quelque chose derrière et comme il avançait d'un pas Sam l'avertit :

-Faites attention Daniel, c'est peut-être dangereux.

-De toute façon dit le colonel, il n'y a rien puisqu'on voit au travers et avançant le pied il traversa le champ de brume et disparut.

Jonas poussa un cri, il se précipita et disparut à son tour.

Sam arrêta Daniel qui n'écoutant que son bon cœur voulait aller lui aussi porter secours à ses amis.

-Inutile d'aller plus loin, il faut rentrer à la base et chercher du secours

La tête basse et le cœur étreint d'une douleur qu'elle ne pouvait pas expliquer, Sam prit la tête du petit groupe et se dirigea vers la porte des étoiles.

Ils marchèrent pendant une demi-heure, avançant péniblement dans le sable, ils s'enfonçaient jusqu'aux genoux et chaque pas leur coûtait.

-Nous devrions être arrivés depuis longtemps, Daniel examina sa boussole, pourtant nous avons pris exactement le même chemin, ajouta t-il pensif.

-On voit toujours la trace de nos pas Daniel Jackson, dit Teal'c, suivons-les, elles devraient nous amener à la porte.

Le nez dans le sable pour mieux suivre leurs propres traces ils arrivèrent en un lieu vierge de toutes traces de pas.

-la porte devrait se trouver là exactement, dit Sam pas loin des larmes. La fatigue se faisait sentir et la disparition du Colonel et de Jonas était une épreuve difficilement supportable.

_-Mon Dieu que se passe t-il sur cette planète ?_

-Regardez ! Dit Daniel d'un ton stupéfait, nos pas ont disparu. Ils se trouvaient en effet immobiles, dans un endroit désert, comme s'ils étaient tombés du ciel.

-_oh, je n'aime pas ça du tout !_

-La nuit va bientôt tomber major Carter dit Teal'c, et si nous bivouaquions ici, demain nous y verrons peut être plus clair. La voix calme de Teal'c rasséréna Sam.

-Vous avez raison Teal'c, il faut essayer de se reposer un peu.

Ils s'installèrent pour la nuit, mangèrent sans appétit quelques rations militaires.

-ils devraient un peu varier les menus, c'est du poulet ça ? Dit Daniel en montrant un sandwich informe à Sam. Il essayait de détendre l'atmosphère, mais c'était raté, Sam resta les yeux dans le vague, fixés sur l'emplacement où devrait se trouver la porte.

-C'est quand même étonnant cette disparition. Elle retourna à l'emplacement, fit quelques pas, mais ne trouva rien. Découragée, elle retourna vers ses amis, en soupirant.

-je crois que pour ce soir, c'est fini, il commence à faire nuit. On verra demain.

Le soleil se coucha et très rapidement la nuit tomba glaciale. Un vent se leva qui fit tourbillonner des flots de sable s'insinuant dans leurs vêtements. Ils s'emmitouflèrent dans leur duvet, mais les sifflements du vent et l'inquiétude qu'ils éprouvaient les empêchèrent de trouver le sommeil.

L'aube les trouva fatigués, ayant à peine pu fermer les yeux. Ils étaient recouverts d'un sable fin, dont ils émergèrent péniblement. A l'infini s'étendait du sable et des rochers, de la porte des étoiles nulle trace. Ils étaient perdus au milieu de nulle part.

-Et Cette fichue porte, où est-elle ? De toute façon elle ne nous servirait à rien, notre code pour ouvrir l'iris n'est plus valide depuis hier soir. C'est en poussant un gros soupir que Daniel prononça ces mots.

-Qu'allons-nous faire ? Demanda Daniel qui instinctivement se tournait vers Sam, qui devenait du fait de la disparition du colonel, le chef de l'expédition.

-Retournons à l'endroit où nous avons perdu le colonel et Jonas.

Avec l'aide de leurs instruments, ils retrouvèrent bientôt l'endroit où leurs amis avaient disparu.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le rideau de brume qui n'avait pas bougé depuis la veille.

-Et maintenant, que faisons-nous Major Carter ?

-Il ne nous reste plus qu'à plonger nous aussi, nous n'avons pas le choix. Il y a peut-être quelque chose là-bas. De toute façon, nous ne pouvons pas avoir de secours, puisqu'il n'y a plus de porte.

Après s'être concerté du regard une seconde, ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans le monde invisible.

Chapitre 2 Base de Cheyenne Mountain.

-Il ne reste plus qu'une heure mon général.

-je sais lieutenant, mais en une heure il peut se passer beaucoup de choses.

Le général Hammond faisait les cents pas derrière la vitre qui surplombait la porte des étoiles. Ce n'était pas la 1ère fois qu'une telle situation se présentait. Une équipe était en retard au rendez-vous, et c'était à chaque fois la même histoire. On en faisait tout un plat comme si voyager à travers les étoiles était aussi facile que de prendre un train. C'était normal qu'il arrive des imprévus. Mais dans les hautes sphères du pouvoir, on ne voulait rien savoir. Ils étaient en retard, eh bien tant pis. Le programme coûtait trop cher et il fallait le rentabiliser au maximum. Le général Hammond savait tout cela, mais il n'avait pas du tout envie de se plier à tous ces règlements.

Ils avaient essayé de contacter l'équipe, mais n'avait eu aucune réponse, le vortex était resté ouvert sur le vide, il n'y avait rien, ni personne.

Les minutes défilaient à la fois d'une lenteur exaspérante et d'une effroyable rapidité. Les dernières secondes tombèrent comme du plomb fondu. Tous avaient le regard fixé sur Hammond, qui par défi s'accorda une minute supplémentaire.

-Annulez le code.

Sa voix tomba glaciale et chacun se replia sur lui-même, se concentrant sur son travail pour ne pas voir dans les yeux des autres le reflet de sa propre souffrance.

Chapitre 3 P8X492

Ils furent aussitôt entourés d'une foule de guerriers. Ils ne purent rien faire et succombèrent sous le nombre, et c'est désarmés et étroitement ligotés qu'ils furent traînés au centre du village.

Les guerriers qui les portaient plus qu'ils ne les conduisaient n'étaient pas des Jaffas, ils avaient l'air humain et portaient des armes traditionnelles, un peu comme celles de SG1.

Ils traversèrent des rues bordées de petites maisons de bois aux toits de tuiles. Les habitants sur le pas de leur porte les regardaient passer, sans aucune hostilité mais plutôt avec curiosité. Les femmes étaient vêtues de vêtements sombres, noirs ou bleu foncé, de longues jupes épaisses pouvant résister à des froids intenses. Elles portaient des chemisiers ou des caracos et un épais châle de laine qui leur couvrait la tête et le haut des épaules.

Les hommes étaient vêtus de grossiers lainages, brun ou noir. Seuls les enfants portaient des couleurs vives, un curieux entassement de vêtements colorés qui ne laissaient voir que leurs frimousses aux regards rieurs.

Sam sentait le froid la pénétrer, les liens serrés dont ils l'avaient attachée ne facilitaient pas la circulation du sang. Elle jeta un regard furtif à ses amis qui ne paraissaient pas en meilleure posture qu'elle.

-_Etrange ce froid, nous sommes pourtant dans un désert brûlant !_

La foule ne paraissait pas hostile, ils regardaient les étrangers avec curiosité, seul le passage de Teal'c provoqua quelques murmures.

Arrivés au centre du village, ils furent conduits dans une maison qui possédait des barreaux aux fenêtres, on détacha leurs liens et ils furent poussés dans une pièce où Jonas et Jack se levèrent d'un bond à leur arrivée.

Le colonel était furieux :

-Major, pourquoi avez-vous franchi le passage, il fallait repartir tout de suite chercher du secours ! il continua un moment sur l'inconséquence de ses subordonnés et ne paraissait pas vouloir laisser parler Sam

Celle-ci éleva la voix

-Mon colonel écoutez-moi !

Jack s'arrêta, interdit !

-Quoi ! Major,

-Nous avons voulu aller chercher du secours et rentrer sur terre, mais la porte avait disparue.

-Disparue ? Comment ça ?

-Oui disparue, envolée, volatilisée, dit Daniel, c'est clair non !

-Ne vous fâchez pas Daniel c'est inutile dit Sam en posant une main apaisante sur le bras de son ami.

-Il nous accable de reproches comme si c'était de notre faute !

-Oh Danny Boy, vous allez quand même pas vous fâcher. Ça fait plus d'une journée que nous sommes là et nous n'avons encore vu personne. C'est à croire qu'on veut nous laisser pourrir dans cet endroit.

-On nous passe seulement un peu de nourriture par cette trappe là en bas, dit Jonas en montrant une ouverture dans le mur. Et je vous assure qu'il n'y a pas de quoi faire bombance !

-Et si on essayait de dormir maintenant, ça ne sert à rien de discuter pendant des heures. Demain quand nous serons reposés, on avisera. Disant ces mots Jack mit sa veste sous sa tête, et ferma les yeux.

Ils dormirent peu, malgré la fatigue. Sam se posait sans cesse les mêmes questions, la porte ne pouvait pas avoir disparue, c'était impossible, et ce monde si froid en plein milieu d'un désert ! Tout cela n'était pas logique.

Le lendemain, la porte de leur prison s'ouvrit et on les emmena sur la place centrale de la ville. Une foule gaie et colorée se déplaçait entre les étals des commerçants ambulants et c'est dans un brouhaha, et au milieu d'une population indifférente qu'ils furent conduits sur une sorte d'estrade en pierre qui servait de support à un … gibet.

Une cloche sonna longuement et les habitants, délaissant leurs activités, vinrent se placer autour du monument de pierres. La foule s'ouvrit en deux pour laisser passer un étrange personnage ventripotent, d'un âge avancé et vêtu d'une longue robe jaune et d'une sorte de chapeau en entonnoir qui le faisait paraître plus grand de plusieurs centimètres.

Les prisonniers étaient debout au pied du gibet et attendaient anxieux ce qu'ils pensaient être leur exécution. Ils se jetaient des regards, prêts à bondir, mais ils avaient été désarmés et ils n'étaient pas sûrs que la foule les laisserait passer.

Je m'appelle Otintelneu, dit l'homme d'une voix de stentor qui fit taire aussitôt les conversations.

-Etrangers, pourquoi êtes vous venus dans notre ville, vous ne savez donc pas que c'est strictement interdit ?

Jack donna un coup de coude à Daniel pour qu'il place son petit couplet habituel :

-Nous sommes des explorateurs, des voyageurs pacifiques, et…

-Pacifiques tonna Otintelneu, et les armes que vous aviez sur vous ?

-C'est juste pour nous défendre.

Sam était suffisamment près pour ne sentir en Otintelneu la présence d'aucun Goa'uld.

Jack lui souffla dans le cou

-Des serpents ? Major

-aucun, mon colonel, je suis aussi surprise que vous.

Elle répondit les lèvres serrées, et ses paroles se perdirent dans le bruit que faisait la foule, en voyant arriver un autre personnage, encore plus imposant que le premier, qui était vêtu d'une longue robe rouge, et d'une cagoule de la même couleur qui recouvrait son visage.

-Le bourreau, le bourreau murmura la foule. Et un grand silence se fit. Le cœur de Sam battait si fort qu'elle avait l'impression que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre. Insensiblement elle se rapprocha du colonel presque à le frôler.

-Qui est votre chef ? Demanda Otintelneu.

Jack O'Neill fit un pas en avant, sans dire un mot, mais il se plaça devant Sam comme pour la protéger.

-Nos lois sont formelles, reprit Otintelneu, les étrangers qui franchissent notre seuil doivent mourir. Vous êtes donc condamnés à mort. Cependant, votre chef seul sera exécuté, car lui seul est responsable, vous n'avez fait qu'obéir aux ordres. Quand il sera mort vous pourrez repartir et soyez assurés que vous serez empêchés de revenir !

Et se tournant vers un homme jeune qui se tenait à ses côtés,

-Mon ministre va vous lire la sentence, prévue par la loi.

L'homme fit un pas en avant et sa voix jeune et claire s'éleva dans l'air pur et frais.

« La mort est requise contre les étrangers qui franchissent notre seuil, le coupable reçoit dix coups de nuede par jour, jusqu'à ce que la mort s'en suive. »

Jack sentit une sueur froide lui couler dans le dos. _La mort oui, elle fait partie de ma vie, je sais que tôt ou tard cela arrivera au cours d'une mission, j'en ai pris mon parti, mais pas comme ça, par une lente torture et puis c'est quoi un nuede ?_

Il se raidit et regarda fièrement la foule, il ne fallait pas leur montrer que la peur lui tordait les entrailles. _Et puis s'il ne me tue pas tout de suite du premier coup, il y a encore de l'espoir. _

Le silence s'abattit sur la foule, cette sentence devait être extrêmement rare, car des gens sursautèrent, et des voix s'élevèrent, quelques protestations fusèrent.

Mais Otintelneu les fit taire d'un geste de la main :

-Mes amis, vous me connaissez, vous savez que l'existence de ce village doit rester secrète, ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que j'agis ainsi, et quand leur chef sera mort, je suis sûr que ces étrangers auront à cœur que personne ne se risque à venir troubler notre tranquillité.

C'est une question de survie pour nous.

La sentence sera appliquée demain, et se tournant vers les prisonniers :

-Nous allons vous reconduire dans un endroit où vous serez traité avec tout le confort possible. Naturellement, il est inutile que je vous dise de ne rien tenter pour vous échapper, on ne sort pas de notre ville !

Ces phrases furent dites d'un ton uni, sans haine et sans passion, mais suffisamment ferme pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils risquaient gros à tenter quelque chose.

Chapitre 4Base de Cheyenne Mountain

Les sirènes hurlaient dans toute la base.

-Ouverture non programmée de la porte !

Le général Hammond se précipita vers la salle d'embarquement.

-C'est un signal Tok'ra ! Mon général.

-Ouvrez l'iris.

Jacob Carter courut plus qu'il ne marcha vers le général :

-Alors des nouvelles ? Je suis venu aussitôt que j'ai su.

Hammond le prenant par le bras.

-Venez avec moi Jacob !

Le général lui fit le récit des derniers évènements, le départ pour la planète P8X492, le non-retour de l'équipe SG, et l'annulation du code au bout de 24 heures comme c'était prévu.

-En fait nous ne savons rien, nous avons ouvert la porte et la sonde ne nous a montré qu'une immense étendue de sable, de rochers, et aucun habitant. Ensuite, nous avons envoyé une équipe d'exploration qui n'a rien trouvé, ils ont exploré les environs de la porte sur plusieurs kilomètres et au retour ils ont eu du mal à ne pas se perdre. Ils ne retrouvaient plus la porte des étoiles. Elle avait disparu. Et elle est réapparue peu après. Ils ont pu rentrer mais il me paraît dangereux et inutile d'y retourner. A mon avis, ils ne sont plus sur cette planète depuis longtemps.

-Vous pensez à un enlèvement ?

-C'est là que j'ai besoin de vos lumières Jacob, dans ce secteur de la galaxie, y a t-il des planètes goa'ulds ?

-Oui, il en a plusieurs, l'une est gouvernée par un certain Xutine, c'est un Goa'uld au service de Kali. Elle possède d'ailleurs plusieurs planètes dans ce secteur.

-Vous croyez qu'ils auraient pu tomber entre les mains de Kali ?

-Oui, ce n'est pas sans m'inquiéter car Kali est une Goa'uld redoutable et sanguinaire, soupira Jacob.

-Je suis sûr qu'ils vont s'en tirer, ils ont connu bien pire. Hammond se voulait rassurant, mais il comprenait l'inquiétude de Jacob pour sa fille.

-Je prends ça en main général Hammond, la voix grave de Selmac acheva de rassurer le général. Il savait que le Tok'ra bénéficiait de puissants alliés et qu'il ferait l'impossible pour sauver la fille de son hôte.

Chapitre 5 Planète P8X492

Ils ne furent pas conduits à la prison mais dans une maison confortable, où un bon feu brûlait dans l'âtre. La table était mise pour cinq personnes. Ils furent invités à s'asseoir et à se restaurer

-je n'ai pas très faim, dit le colonel.

Ils n'échangèrent pas d'autres mots, et grignotèrent du bout des dents, sans appétit, l'angoisse au cœur. La présence de deux femmes qui les servaient les empêchait de se parler. Après le repas ils furent conduits dans une grande chambre où pouvaient dormir une dizaine de personnes. Cinq lits étaient faits et toujours en silence ils s'allongèrent. Les femmes disparurent quand elles les crurent endormis. Le cliquetis d'une clé dans la serrure et le silence retomba sur la maison.

-Mon colonel ça va ? Murmura Sam.

-Comment voulez-vous que ça aille, Carter, ils vont me tuer à petit feu ! Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

-Il se passe plein de choses bizarres ici, dit Jonas.

-Des choses bizarres, il y en a à la pelle, une porte qui disparaît, un village glacial dans un désert, une condamnation à mort sans jugement, des gens étranges, il ne manque plus que quelques serpents et ce sera complet.

Le colonel arpentait la pièce en fulminant, se déchargeant d'une colère qu'il avait enfouie en lui-même depuis plusieurs heures.

-Des explications Carter ?

Et voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas

-ce serait pourtant le moment de trouver quelque chose, dans votre joli cerveau ! J'ai pas envie de me faire trucider, et puis c'est quoi un « nuede » ?

-Peut-être un genre de bâton de torture ? Suggéra Daniel

-Rien d'autre d'intéressant à dire Daniel ? C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas de symboles ici, pour votre intelligence supérieure. Sauver un homme vous intéresse moins que vos chers hiéroglyphes !

-Là Jack vous êtes injuste ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'une bande de dégénérés vous a condamné à mort que vous devez forcément mourir, et puis nous insulter ne vous servira à rien.

Jack s'arrêta, les deux hommes se fixèrent un moment avec colère, puis Jack ravala l'insulte qui lui venait aux lèvres.

-Excusez-moi, j'ai perdu mon sang froid, ça ne se reproduira plus. Sam le regardait les larmes aux yeux sans un mot.

-Je m'excuse Major, insista t-il avec encore un peu d'énervement dans la voix. Sam préféra ne pas répondre et hocha la tête en souriant.

-Et si maintenant on envisageait un plan d'attaque dit Teal'c calmement.

Ils discutèrent encore un long moment à voix basse avant de se coucher sans avoir vraiment trouvé une solution. Sans armes, sans porte, dans un monde si éloigné du leur qu'il leur faudrait des années dans un vaisseau pour y arriver, comment s'échapper ?

Le lendemain, ils furent conduits à nouveau sur la place, et Jack resta seul sur le gibet. On lui lia les poignets au poteau et sa chemise fut arrachée d'un coup sec. Ses amis étaient assis au premier rang d'une foule silencieuse et obligée de regarder.

Le bourreau s'approcha, sa longue robe rouge traînant sur le sol, et soulevant à chaque pas un nuage de poussière.

Sam n'y tenant plus hurla.

-Pourquoi cette condamnation ? Nous avons le droit à une explication ! On ne condamne pas un homme à mort sans l'entendre !

Otintelneu fit taire la foule murmurante.

-Bourreau ! Fais ton office, cria –t-il d'une voix forte.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, la peur au ventre, Jack attendait dans une anxiété folle le premier coup.

Et un long fouet s'abattit sur le dos du colonel. Celui-ci se tassa sur lui-même pour échapper à la morsure de la longue mèche, mais rien n'y fit, la douleur était là, atroce. C'était pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Cela valait tous les jours les instruments de torture goa'uld.

O' Neill, serrait les dents. Pas un cri ne s'échappait de ses lèvres crispées.

_Non… je ne leur accorderais pas le plaisir de m'entendre crier… après tout j'ai bien résisté à Baal… il ne faut pas que je crie, pas devant Carter… pour elle je dois tenir. … Oh mon Dieu que c'est dur…_

Carter la tête dans les mains se faisait sourde et aveugle.

Teal'c regarda autour de lui, et fut étonné, les gens ne regardaient pas, ils étaient là mais ils avaient fermé les yeux, ils se bouchaient les oreilles. Il ne comprenait pas, pourquoi venir à un supplice si c'était pour ne pas le regarder ? Il poussa Jonas du coude

-vous avez vu les gens ?

-Oui, dit Jonas, c'est bizarre comme attitude, on dirait qu'ils désapprouvent ce que fait leur chef.

-On pourrait peut-être en profiter ?

-Pas maintenant, regardez dans l'angle de la place. En effet une troupe d'hommes en armes se tenaient prêts à agir à la moindre rébellion.

Le supplice était terminé, Jack fut reconduit dans la prison avec ses amis.

Il était allongé et ne bougeait pas.

-Mon colonel ça va ?

-Comment voulez-vous que ça aille ? Je me fais battre comme plâtre par une bande de dégénérés ! Je vais mal, très mal. Il grognait plus par habitude de râler. Cela faisait partie de lui, en aucun cas il n'aurait voulu qu'elle sache réellement ce qu'il éprouvait.

-N'essayez pas de bouger, mon colonel, je vais vous soigner.

Elle lui prit les deux mains et vit les traces sanglantes laissées par les liens. Elle frémit.

_Il doit souffrir le martyre_

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit et les deux femmes qu'ils avaient déjà vues pénétraient dans la pièce. Elles portaient des linges propres, une bassine d'eau, de la pommade. Et avant que carter ait pu faire ou dire quelque chose elles avaient déjà dénudé le dos de jack et commencé à panser ses plaies.

Devant les longues balafres qui couraient dans le dos de son colonel, Sam tressaillit.

-Oh mon colonel ! Elle ne pouvait retenir une larme qui se fraya un chemin silencieux sur sa joue.

-Ca va carter, n'en rajoutez pas, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça !

_Oh que si c'est terrible, mais si je le dis, la pauvre Sam va se décomposer encore plus et elle est déjà tellement blanche !_

Jonas s'approcha des deux femmes et essaya de lier connaissance avec elles.

-Je m'appelle Jonas, et vous ?

-Ayala dit l'une d'elle dans un souffle, mon amie c'est Anima.

-je peux vous poser une question ? Poursuivit Jonas.

Ayala se contenta de le regarder sans répondre.

-Pourquoi sur la place, tout le monde tournait la tête ?

Elle rougit violemment et dit dans un souffle

- On n'a pas le droit de parler de ces choses.

Comme elle s'apprêtait à s'enfuir, Jonas la retint par le bras

-Tout le monde pense comme vous ?

-Oui

-mais pas Otintelneu et le bourreau ?

-Non

-Qui est Otintelneu ?

-C'est notre chef

-Depuis longtemps ?

-je l'ai toujours connu.

-Il n'a pas parfois des yeux qui brillent et une voix rauque ?

Elle parut terrorisée et se débattit

-Lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi, je ne peux rien vous dire d'autre, il va me tuer.

Jonas la lâcha et les deux femmes sortirent de la maison en courant.

-je ne sais pas si c'est bien ce que vous avez fait là Jonas, dit Daniel, vous les avez effrayées, et elles ne nous seront d'aucun secours. Et le temps presse, je ne sais pas si Jack pourra tenir longtemps ajouta t-il, en jetant un coup d'œil au colonel qui reposait sur un lit.

-Je suis sûr qu'elles cachent quelque chose insista Jonas.

**Chapitre 6**

Le lendemain, ce fut deux autres femmes qui vinrent s'occuper des prisonniers.

Jour après jour, la lente descente aux enfers d'O'Neill se poursuivait. Ses amis essayaient par tous les moyens de faire parler les femmes qui venaient les voir dans leur prison.

Jack s'affaiblissait, son dos et ses poignets n'étaient plus qu'une plaie et bientôt ses jours furent comptés.

Alors que l'espoir semblait définitivement les abandonner et qu'ils voyaient leur ami dépérir d'heure en heure, la porte s'ouvrit et un nouveau visage apparut. C'était un homme jeune qui pénétra dans la pièce d'un pas assuré :

Je suis le fils de Otintelneu, je m'appelle Tretak. Je désapprouve totalement ce que fait mon père et j'ai décidé de vous aider. J'ai réussi à me faire porter volontaire pour m'occuper de vous sans éveiller les soupçons. Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ?

-Pourquoi vous ferait-on confiance ? On ne vous connaît pas ? Dit Daniel méfiant.

-Parce que je vous ai apporté ceci. Et dans un sac qu'il tenait à la main il sortit leurs zats qu'il avait réussi à dérober.

-Mais pourquoi nous aider, quel est votre intérêt là-dedans monsieur le fils d'Otintelneu ?

C'était O'Neill qui avait parlé d'une voix basse et rendue rauque par la souffrance, mais suffisamment perceptible pour que tout le monde se précipite vers lui.

-Vous allez mieux mon colonel ?

-Non mais depuis que ce jeune homme est arrivé, j'ai envie d'y croire un peu. Je ne veux pas penser que je vais laisser ma peau dans un trou pareil !

-Je vous assure qu'il n'y a pas de piège dans mon intervention. La seule chose que je vous demande c'est de délivrer mon peuple de la tyrannie de mon père.

-Votre père c'est un Goa'uld ? dit Jonas

-Ce serait étonnant dit Carter, je n'ai rien senti.

-Je ne connais pas les Goa'ulds

-Pourtant Ayala a eu peur quand nous lui avons parlé des yeux qui brillent et de la voix rauque.

-Ayala est une femme, dit –il d'un air méprisant, elle ne sait rien et elle a peur de tout.

-Elle ne sait rien ?

-Non il n'y a que moi et mon père. Il y a une tradition chez nous, le père raconte l'histoire de notre peuple à son fils aîné qui la raconte lui-même à son fils aîné, et ainsi de suite. C'est ainsi que notre histoire a traversé les siècles et les générations. Il n'y a aucun écrit.

-C'est vrai que je n'ai aperçu aucun hiéroglyphe, ni de livres dit Daniel. Mais vous n'avez pas de grottes ou des restes de monuments qui pourraient attester de ce que vous dites ? Dit Jonas.

-Laissez-moi vous raconter l'histoire de notre peuple.

Ils s'étaient regroupés autour du lit du colonel, et à voix basse, Trekat commença un long et étrange récit.

-Nous habitions autrefois un petit village dans le Nord de l'Europe, un village fait de maisons de bois peint, où l'hiver le lac gelait, et l'été retentissait du bruissement de l'eau de toutes les sources. Un magnifique pays. Bien sûr je ne l'ai pas connu, puisque l'histoire que je vais vous raconter remonte à plus de 2000 ans.

Un jour des étrangers sont arrivés dans d'immenses vaisseaux et grâce à des moyens magiques ils ont transporté à bord des centaines d'habitants de notre village. Ils ne purent rien emporter avec eux, rien de ce qui faisait leur vie. Les étrangers emmenaient tous les hommes et toutes les femmes valides, ne laissant dans le village que les enfants, les vieillards et les malades. Ce fut terrible, car ils mirent le feu aux maisons et les habitants sans défense qui restaient furent brûlés vifs. Ensuite, ils déposèrent leurs prisonniers sur cette planète et les forcèrent à travailler dans les mines et à construire pour eux des palais. Beaucoup moururent de maladie et mauvais traitements. On apprit petit à petit que c'était des goa'ulds. Ils parasitaient de leurs larves les plus beaux spécimens humains qu'ils pouvaient trouver.

La vie s'était organisée sur la nouvelle planète. Kernen, mon ancêtre qui était de ceux qui avaient été enlevés, était attaché à la déesse Kali, comme esclave personnel. Un jour il fit une découverte importante. Il avait l'habitude d'aller et venir à sa guise dans le palais. Kali, s'était prise d'une certaine affection pour lui et lui avait même appris à lire. Mon ancêtre bien décidé à en tirer profit pour améliorer l'ordinaire de son peuple, acceptait sans broncher les faveurs comme les défaveurs.

Le goa'uld ancien n'avait plus de secrets pour lui, et il savait déchiffrer facilement tous ces hiéroglyphes qui paraissait si mystérieux à son peuple. Il avait pris l'habitude de fouiner un peu partout mine de rien et savait prendre l'air de quelqu'un de très occupé à une mission importante pour la déesse quand par hasard il était découvert.

Au cours d'une de ses explorations du palais, il trouva une curieuse machine qui paraissait abandonnée. Personne ne s'aventurait dans cette partie du palais où étaient entreposés des outils et des instruments bizarres dont personne ne comprenait l'utilité. Il passa de longs mois à l'étudier.

Trekat s'arrêta de parler, des hommes en armes arrivaient devant la porte d'entrée et comme la clé tournait dans la serrure, il leur fit signe de se taire et se dissimula derrière un coffre.

C'était de nouveau l'heure, cette heure terrible de la fin du jour qui verrait peut-être les derniers instants du colonel.

Celui-ci trop faible pour marcher fut porté par les soldats jusqu'au gibet où il fut à nouveau attaché au poteau. Ses vêtements et ses pansements furent arrachés et son dos apparut ravagé, livide et sanglant aux yeux de la foule qui murmurait de plus en plus fort, son mécontentement.

Otintelneu eut beaucoup de mal à obtenir le silence et il dut se faire aider des soldats qui menacèrent la foule innocente de leurs armes. Mais rien n'aurait pu les obliger à regarder un spectacle contre lequel ils se révulsaient.

Les compagnons de Jack étaient très inquiets, jamais il ne pourrait supporter encore dix coups de ce terrible « nuede ». Et pourtant il le supporta, son corps en feu luttant désespérément pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Il s'imagina se roulant dans un champ de neige ! Le froid pénétrant son corps, il se vit au bord d'un lac gelé, ou sous une pluie glacée déferlant sur sa peau brûlante, et il accueillit avec joie le silence ouaté dans lequel il s'engourdissait peu à peu.

De retour dans leur prison, Trekat revint les voir aussitôt qu'il le put. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, il attendit que la nuit soit complètement tombée et se glissa comme une ombre dans les ruelles obscures. La clé glissa sans bruit dans la serrure. Il les trouva tous autour du lit de Jack qui n'avait pas encore repris connaissance.

-Comment va t-il ?

-Mal, très mal, son pouls est faible, il lui faudrait des soins immédiats. Sam était très inquiète.

-Vous avez un plan je suppose lui dit-elle avec énervement ?

-Il faut d'abord que je finisse de vous raconter l'histoire de mon peuple. Il faut que vous sachiez sinon, nous ne pourrons rien faire.

Il poursuivit son récit :

-Mon ancêtre découvrit que la machine était une sorte d'entrée dans des mondes parallèles. Quand il l'activait, il se retrouvait dans le même endroit mais c'était différent, les choses changeaient peu d'un endroit à l'autre, les personnes aussi, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait la même chose. Il avait pris l'habitude de se promener régulièrement dans ce nouveau monde et un jour il tomba sur lui-même. Il prit peur et réintégra rapidement son propre univers. Il resta plusieurs semaines sans s'en servir et puis sa curiosité fut la plus forte. Il découvrit qu'il y avait une infinité d'univers qui pouvait être très différents.

-Un miroir quantique souffla Sam

Trekat la regarda sans comprendre

-Poursuivez, lui dit-elle.

-Cela lui donna une idée : Et si j'emmenais tout mon peuple sur un autre univers où il n'y aurait pas les Goa'ulds ? L'idée faisait son chemin et un jour il se décida. Il rentra dans son village et raconta toute cette histoire à son fils aîné et lui recommandant le silence et de ne la raconter qu'à son fils premier né. Puis il emmena les quelques familles qui n'avaient pas été décimées par la maladie ou la misère, cela faisait tout juste une trentaine de personnes. Arrivés dans le palais il choisit un monde qui lui parut agréable à vivre puis il cassa la commande et il franchit le pas, sans espoir de retour possible. Le monde qu'il avait choisi n'était guère hospitalier, un désert de sable, des rochers, quelques constructions, des grottes, et ô miracle une oasis. Une palmeraie où vivait en autarcie une population très accueillante, des humains qui avaient eux aussi été déporté des millénaires auparavant par des goa'ulds, qui les avaient abandonnés à leur triste sort. Sur cette planète il y avait des souterrains que Kernen explora. Il trouva de nombreuses machines goa'ulds et se mit aussi à les étudier. Il y passa de nombreuses années et découvrit des objets curieux comme des stations climatiques, des machines à fabriquer des boucliers d'invisibilité. Il décida alors de transformer une partie de la nouvelle planète. Il gardait au fond de lui la nostalgie de son climat nordique et il fit ce qu'avait fait les goa'ulds avant lui, il prit en otage la population de l'oasis. Cela personne ne me l'a dit bien sûr, mais je l'ai deviné.

Grâce au transformateur climatique il transforma cette région chaude. Les sources de l'oasis devinrent froides, la pluie se mit à tomber en abondance, de l'herbe puis des plantes poussèrent, et les hivers revinrent avec leurs cortèges de brumes glacées et de neige. Et pour protéger ce paradis des envahisseurs il utilisa le bouclier d'invisibilité.

-Voilà vous savez tout maintenant, nous sommes dans ce monde reconstitué par mon ancêtre il y a plusieurs centaines de siècles, et les machines, jusque là, nous ont toujours protégés des envahisseurs. Sauf depuis quelques décennies, où elles ont commencé à se fatiguer.

-Je comprends maintenant, dit Carter, ce rideau de brume dans lequel nous avons pénétré c'était en fait un miroir quantique. Nous avons pénétré dans un monde parallèle en raison d'une défaillance de votre système. Nous n'aurions jamais du y pénétrer, n'est ce pas c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, mais vous n'êtes pas nos premiers visiteurs, il y a eu des disparitions mystérieuses d'étrangers. Mais pour vous c'est différent, tout le monde vous a vu, on n'a pas pu vous cacher pour vous tuer, il fallait le faire en public et rétablir cette vieille coutume du « nuede » qui n'avait plus été utilisée depuis une vingtaine d'années. Mon père l'a utilisée deux ou trois fois dans sa vie, mais pas plus.

-Qui a inventé cette affreuse coutume ? demanda Jonas

-C'est mon père.

-En effet c'est pratique, c'est lui qui détient tout le savoir, il peut dire n'importe quoi à son peuple.

-On peut voir ces souterrains ? demanda Daniel dont la curiosité naturelle avait repris le dessus.

-Vous oubliez que vous êtes prisonniers ?

-Oui, mais vous avez la clé dit calmement Teal'c en avançant d'un pas dans la direction du jeune homme.

-Si je vous fais sortir, dit le jeune homme en hésitant un peu, on verra que c'est moi qui vous ai aidé et je ne pourrais plus rien pour vous. Il rougit et semblait subitement mal à l'aise.

Sans prolonger la conversation il prit la clé dans sa poche et ouvrit la porte avant qu'il ait eu le temps de la refermer Teal'c était déjà sur lui. Un coup de poing bien appliqué le mit au tapis et Teal'c sans effort le glissa derrière un meuble.

-Il faut y aller maintenant Major Carter

-Mais le colonel, il n'est pas en état de se déplacer. Jonas vous allez rester près de lui, nous allons explorer ces cavernes et refermer la porte derrière nous. Ils prirent leurs zats que Trekat avait apporté et ils se glissèrent sans bruit dans la rue.

La nuit était noire et favorisait leur évasion. Ils ne savaient pas où chercher les grottes et ils allèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'entrée du village, là où ils étaient entrés et sortirent facilement du rideau de brume. Le paysage nordique s'était effacé pour faire place à nouveau au désert.

-Il faut faire sortir le colonel, et tout de suite. La voix de Sam avait repris de sa fermeté, maintenant que l'action avait de nouveau reprit place. On allait pouvoir sauver Jack.

Une heure plus tard ils étaient de retour à la prison. Mais sur leur chemin la lumière bleue de leurs zats illumina la nuit. Ils avaient du faire usage de leurs armes, en effet quelques soldats patrouillaient dans les rues désertes.

Le colonel était très faible et gémissait doucement, il était brûlant de fièvre et très agité, difficilement transportable.

-Si seulement nous avions un sédatif, on pourrait le faire dormir.

-Un coup de zat pourrait le faire.

-Vous n'êtes pas fou Daniel, ça pourrait le tuer !

Ils parlaient à voix basse tout en préparant un brancard de fortune pour transporter Jack.

-Vous savez, sortir de cette réalité là ne sera pas suffisant, il y a encore la porte des étoiles qui a disparu.

-Arrêtez Jonas de jouer les oiseaux de mauvaise augure, ça ne peut pas être pire pour Jack.

-Allons-y dit Sam avant que notre ami Trekat ne se réveille. Un coup de zat bien appliqué de Teal'c l'envoya pour un moment au pays des songes.

Une colonne fantomatique se dirigea lentement vers la sortie du village. En une demi-heure de marche éprouvante, en faisant attention à ne pas faire trop souffrir le colonel, ils finirent par atteindre le rideau de brume.

-C'est étrange dit Daniel, notre jeune ami ne nous a pas tout dit, comment se fait-il que personne n'ait franchi les limites du village ? C'est si facile !

-Oh c'est simple, ce monsieur Otintelneu règne visiblement par la terreur, et il a du menacer d'une mort atroce tous ceux qui se seraient aventurés au-delà des limites permises, répondit Jonas.

-En fait, il ne vaut pas mieux que les goa'ulds, approuva Jonas.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, ce sont les motivations de son fils, pourquoi nous raconter tout cela ? Il risque gros.

-Il a peut –être envie de changer tout ça, la tradition est trop lourde à porter sans doute.

Ils s'installèrent pour la nuit et attendirent le lendemain pour retrouver le chemin de la porte.

Naturellement ils ne la trouvèrent pas plus que la première fois.

-Trekat nous a parlé de failles dans le système d'invisibilité, je crois qu'il faut retourner à travers le miroir et essayer de trouver ces grottes. Là sera la solution de notre problème. Il doit y avoir quelque chose pour actionner ou pour réparer ces machines. La porte était là, on doit la retrouver.

-Mais elle n'est peut-être pas dans cette réalité ? dit Sam, si leur miroir quantique est défaillant, il peut y avoir chevauchement de deux réalités, c'est à dire que l'on passe de l'une à l'autre sans se rendre compte. C'est peut-être ça qui nous est arrivé.

-Je propose de retourner dans le village avec le docteur Jackson, dit Teal'c, pendant que vous et Jonas restez avec le colonel O'Neill, dit Teal'c en regardant Sam.

-C'est dangereux répondit Sam, mais je crois que c'est notre seule chance. Mais accompagnez–nous jusqu'à l'endroit de la porte et retournez dans le village. Nous avons besoin de vous pour transporter le colonel.

-Faites vite ajouta Sam, je ne crois pas que le colonel, tiendra une journée entière sans boire dans le désert.

Teal'c et Daniel disparus, Sam et Jonas installèrent le colonel le plus confortablement possible. Les heures s'écoulèrent, paisibles. Le colonel reprenait connaissance par instant et à ce moment il appelait Sam.

-Restez près de moi, Sam, je vais mourir…

-Non vous n'allez pas mourir, on va venir nous secourir.

-Non, je …Sam… j'ai mal… sa voix se fit murmurante, elle s'approcha de lui encore plus près, sa joue contre la sienne.

-Je suis là mon colonel, et elle lui prenait la main comme pour lui insuffler sa force. Elle pleurait sans même sans rendre compte.

Elle se coucha contre lui, pour préserver sa chaleur, car la nuit du désert promettait d'être glaciale.

**Chapitre 7**

**Quelque part sur une planète Tok'ra**

Jacob marchait d'un pas nerveux, depuis la disparition de Sam et de ses amis il ne dormait plus. Son cœur battait lourdement dans sa poitrine et Selmac avait bien du mal à le calmer.

Il attendait le rapport de nombreux espions Tok'ra infiltrés dans les vaisseaux goa'ulds ou sur les planètes appartenant à cette race maudite qui réduisait tous les peuples en esclavage.

Un bruit de pas le fit retourner brusquement, un homme encore jeune s'approcha de lui

-Alors Torkin, tu as des nouvelles ? Jacob s'impatientait.

-Oui elle n'est pas très bonne, le vaisseau de Kali s'approche de la planète.

-Comment est-ce possible ? C'est un monde abandonné des Goa'ulds depuis longtemps !

-A t-on repéré leur porte des étoiles ?

-Non, il n'est pas fait mention de porte des étoiles.

-Combien de temps nous faudrait-il pour rejoindre cette planète ?

-il faudrait nous rapprocher en passant par plusieurs planètes, la plus proche est Cirulus, mais arrivés là-bas, il nous faudrait un vaisseau puisque leur porte n'est plus utilisable.

-Et depuis Cirulus ?

-Deux jours en hyper espace devraient suffire.

-Nous partons tout de suite, nous pouvons être Cirulus en quelques minutes et de là je crois pouvoir trouver un hat'ak, afin de nous glisser dans la flotte de Kali.

**Chapitre 8**

**P8X492**

La nuit fut pénible pour Carter, le colonel pris d'une poussée de fièvre délirait. Des mots sans suite s'échappaient de ses lèvres desséchées, Charly, Sarah, Sam. Elle ne pouvait que l'entourer de ses bras, le réchauffer, l'enjoindre de survivre, de lutter.

-Il faut vous battre mon colonel, ils ne vont pas tarder à revenir. Mais les heures passaient et Daniel et Teal'c ne revenaient pas. Jonas passa une partie la nuit à essayer de les protéger du vent. La tempête de sable se levait et ils n'avaient rien pour se protéger. Il donna sa veste à Carter qui la mit délicatement sur le visage de Jack pour empêcher le vent de se coller à sa peau.

A la fin n'y tenant plus Jonas se mit debout :

-Ca ne sert à rien que je reste là à attendre, il leur est sûrement arrivé quelque chose.

Carter ne le retint pas, elle restait près de Jack, se désespérant de le voir s'affaiblir d'heure en heure. Ils n'avaient avec eux aucun médicament, puisque tout étaient dans leurs sacs que les habitants du village avaient pris.

Se guidant avec les étoiles, Jonas reprit la route déjà suivie auparavant et à la faveur de la nuit profonde, il se glissa dans le village. Un silence total l'accueillit contrastant avec la tempête de l'autre univers. Il parcourut rapidement les rues du village et se laissa guider par un bruit, des cris. Il s'approcha et vit Teal'c et Daniel en train de se battre contre plusieurs soldats, et se joignant à eux, il les aida à se dégager.

-Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ?

-Non rien malheureusement, nous avons bien trouvé les cavernes dont parlait Trekat, quelques appareils goa'ulds, mais apparemment hors d'usage. Il nous avait dit la vérité, aucun écrit, aucun symbole, c'est un village sans livres et sans papiers. Otintelneu tient son village bien en main.

-Il faut retourner dans les cavernes, insista Jonas, il doit bien y avoir une machine servant à commander leur miroir. Ce n'est sans doute pas très volumineux. Il faut absolument de trouver. C'est notre seul espoir de rentrer.

-Jonas comment va Jack ?

-Pas très bien, de l'autre côté il y a une tempête de sable et la nuit est glaciale. Il s'enfonce doucement. Si les secours n'arrivent pas très vite, il sera perdu.

-Vous croyez qu'on nous recherche, les secours ont du déjà venir et repartir, puisque dans cette réalité il n'y a pas de porte.

-J'avoue dit Jonas, ne pas comprendre grand chose à ces histoires de réalités multiples, c'est possible ?

-Oh si, c'est possible, nous en avons l'expérience à plusieurs reprise. Je me souviens …

-Daniel Jackson, Jonas Quinn, coupa Teal'c, que comptez-vous faire ?

-Jonas a raison, nous n'avons peut-être pas exploré toutes les grottes.

De retour dans les cavernes, ils sondèrent les parois rocheuses et l'une d'elle fit entendre un son creux. Daniel de ses doigts fébriles cherchait une ouverture. Un petit clic et la paroi s'ouvrit découvrant une pièce de très petite taille où se trouvaient divers instruments d'origine goa'uld.

-Emportons les tous, dit Daniel, nous les examinerons plus tard. Vous avez bien fait Jonas de nous faire revenir ici. Trekat nous a encore menti, son père n'avait rien détruit du tout, il avait seulement caché les appareils

**Chapitre 9**

**P8X492**

L'Hat'ak de Jacob se posa sur le sol sableux à proximité de la porte des étoiles. Il n'y avait rien, c'était une planète déserte. Pas de traces de vaisseaux, ni de combat, ni d'aucun passage. Il n'y avait que quelques traces de pas qui partaient de la porte, des traces récentes, elles allaient un peu dans toutes les directions. Sans doute l'équipe d'exploration pensa Jacob tristement.

-Suivons ces traces, dit Jacob, elles nous mèneront bien quelque part.

Comme les hommes de Hammond, il ratissa la région. Les pas s'arrêtaient brusquement La chaleur était forte et il transpirait abondamment. Soudain il trébucha et perdit l'équilibre, la tête lui tournait et une fraction de seconde il vit que Torkin avait l'air aussi mal en point que lui.

-Ca va ? Torkin

-Oui j'ai eu une sorte d'éblouissement

-Moi aussi.

-Regardez Jacob, les traces reprennent, tout droit.

-J'aurais pourtant juré qu'il n'y avait plus rien.

Arrivés devant le rideau de brume, ils s'arrêtèrent un instant

-Je pense qu'ils sont passés par-là ?

Comme ils allaient franchir le pas, Daniel, Jonas et Teal'c sortirent de la brume.

-Général Carter ! s'exclama Teal'c,

-Jacob, je crois que vous êtes venus vous enfermer dans le même piège que nous.

-Où sont Sam et Jack se contenta de répondre Jacob.

-A l'emplacement de la porte

-A l'emplacement de la porte ? Expliquez-vous

-Plus tard, il faut partir tout de suite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour le colonel.

En chemin, il raconta tout à Jacob qui l'écouta effaré sans l'interrompre une seule fois.

-En conclusion, nous avons franchi deux fois des portes vers des univers différents.

-Oui c'est à peu près ça, expliqua Daniel, en fait il y a ce qu'on pourrait appeler un trou dans un des univers qui le met en contact avec l'autre. Et dans un de ces mondes, le premier, le nôtre, il y a une porte des étoiles, dans le second il n'y en pas. Mais comme ce passage est instable, nous passons sans nous en rendre compte d'un monde à l'autre. En ce moment nous sommes dans le monde sans porte.

Ils les trouvèrent étendus dans le sable, le jour se levait et s'annonçait brûlant.

Jacob se précipita et tomba à genoux près des deux corps étendus. Sam dormait si profondément, épuisée par la fatigue qu'il eut du mal à la réveiller.

Quant au colonel, son état était très grave et requerrait des soins immédiats. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes.

-Daniel, il est temps de voir ce que nous avons rapporté de la caverne, pressa Jonas.

L'appareil métallique de la forme d'une coquille, brillait doucement d'une lueur rouge. Il y avait sur le côté une petite aspérité qui paraissait être le bouton de commande.

Daniel hésita, je ne sais pas m'en servir, si je fais le mauvais mouvement nous pouvons nous retrouver encore dans un autre univers.

-Teal'c, vous qui connaissez mieux que moi les appareils goa'ulds ? Aidez-moi

-Je pense que si vous exercez une petite pression ici, dit-il en montrant une partie du quartz rouge, ça devrait marcher, j'ai déjà vu ce genre d'appareil.

Daniel appuya délicatement son pouce à l'endroit indiqué par Teal'c, ils eurent un étourdissement et la porte réapparut.

-Vite Daniel

Daniel entra les coordonnées de la Terre et le code d'identification Tokr'a.

Quelques instants plus tard la planète retrouva sa tranquillité première et le vent se chargea d'effacer toute trace de leur passage.

**Chapitre 10**

**Base de Cheyenne Moutain, Infirmerie**

Le colonel O'Neill était allongé immobile sur un lit.

Sam restait en permanence près de lui. Elle lui tenait la main et le poussait à se battre.

-Oh Janet on dirait qu'il a lâché prise !

Elle s'effondra en pleurant dans les bras de son amie. Janet lui caressa les cheveux et la fit asseoir.

-Vous savez Sam, ses blessures sont très graves. Les coups répétés dans son dos ont fait des dégâts considérables. Mais je pense qu'il peut s'en sortir s'il le veut. Il devra subir plusieurs greffes réparatrices, il souffrira encore beaucoup, mais ses jours ne sont plus en danger.

-Alors pourquoi ne reprend-il pas conscience ? Gémit Sam

-Il faut du temps, Sam, beaucoup de temps, il va falloir apprendre la patience.

-Sam, Sam… sa voix n'était qu'un murmure…ne me quitte.. . Pas… Sam…

-Oui Jack, je suis là, je ne vous ai jamais quitté… je reste avec vous…

**Fin**

18


End file.
